


Ling Ling and Logan

by JakeyDarling, KinniKitty



Category: Dead Island
Genre: F/F, F/M, Have a nice day!, How Do I Tag, M/M, My First Fanfic, Original Character(s), Zombie Apocalypse, but first please read this, but not like CoD zombies, but we could play xbox or something together, for little old me?, i asked my gf, not really my gf would kill me, please i beg of you, poorly written sex, read this and ill love you long time, she said tag whatever i want, so this is it, still pretty good, surely read it, you should fully read it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-20 03:45:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17614820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JakeyDarling/pseuds/JakeyDarling, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KinniKitty/pseuds/KinniKitty
Summary: A group of survivors just doing their thing, with SASS, you should fully read it.





	1. The L3 or something title like

“Ling Ling, seriously for the last time,I don’t know why they called one Arkansas and the other Kansas!” Declared Logan Carter as he burst through the cliche wooden hut doors of the beach shack, tossing his beaten melee weapons on a small coffee table, dripping with blood and other various parts of what could barely be called human now.

“But Logan you come from America, Logan explain! EXPLAIN!” The Asian woman cried out to the retreating form of the ex-football star.

“Not all Americans know why they called that Ling Ling, I’m from Texas.” Logan sighed from the ensuite, where he washed his face of the mud and blood that had dried from his zombie-hunting endeavours. He contemplated for a moment if he should be the one to tell the stubborn woman to keep her voice down before she attracted unwanted attention. He didn’t, once he realized that it would just give the woman more reason to annoy him. 

“It just doesn’t make sense.” Ling Ling muttered from the bedroom, picking zombie bits off the antique Wakizashi that she had gloriously scavenged not long ago amongst some rotting corpses at the far end of the island, she instantly recognized the type of blade and struggled to pull it from the previous owners grip; which in her luck managed to be a brute. Ling Ling kept the ancient blade in near perfect condition and constantly kept up to the standards she had been taught by her strict father in her homeland, the same as her warrior heritage would have learnt before her. Ling Ling constantly belittled Logan for his favour of the smaller weapons that he could throw, constantly remarking, “Mines bigger,” with a teasing grin. 

Logan almost died after threatening to throw the antique sword at a zombie that was being carried by a rift at the beach of the resort.  
He went into hiding for three days before Ling Ling found him pretending to be a zombie in a cave. Sometimes she wondered what she saw in him. “He’s something special.” She would tell people, they always cooed at that, she wasn’t joking. Ever since the accident, he said he’s had trouble with thinking straight, but he’s just fucking stupid. 

“I know,” he answered, finally emerging from the bathroom. He had a cut on his face, she noticed. Probably from the infected, but it was just as likely that he gave himself the injury by running through some trees, or a door, or even a paddle that he attempted to throw at a zombie. “Nothing really makes sense, like,I thought you were Chinese.” 

“I’m Asian, Logan have you not been listening?”

“I know, but you just seem so… Bsian.” 

Ling Ling gasped, shocked that he had the audacity to even bring UP the b-word. They never talked of the b-word, as well as the fact that his insult had no real meaning nor sense. 

“YOU TAKE THAT BACK YOU AMERICAN, LOGAN, ARKANSAS, EVERYTHING’S BIGGER IN TEXAS BUT ONLY 5 INCHES SSLLLUT!” Logan took a step back from the livid Ling Ling that stood before him, arms moving wildly as she cursed at him in every language she knew. He raised his hands in a surrender, when she wanted to, she could be scarier than any Ram, psychopath or keyboard and mouse on Xbox Rainbow Six Siege casual match, who also happened to be on their level five-hundred smurf account going against a Fuze who hasn’t played the game in three years, and an IQ who got the game for Christmas. Terrifying doesn’t even begin to describe it. 

He sighed, he knew the woman wasn’t as offended as she made it seem. She was just as dramatic as he was. Which, sadly, caused him to become the mature one in situations like this.  
“I’m sorry Ling Ling, dear, I love you. You’re the best Asian to ever Asian” He apologised, he had just washed up and didn’t want to clean up the mess of blood and bodies that would no doubt cramp the small shack.  
“DON’T YOU COME AROUND HERE TRYING TO SAY “I LOVE YOU LING LING, OH LING LING YOU SO PERFECT, YOU GOOD AT THINGS.” Bitch”

“I love you too Logan. Just a little though.” She said quietly under her breath but just loud enough so he could hear the sincerity in her voice. He was an idiot, but he was her idiot. She didn't know where she’d be without him, and he the Same.  
Logan smiled at the over-dramatic woman and lowered his arms that were starting to get sore from being raised while she yelled nonsense at him. Ling Ling stretched her arms out wide and summoned him.  
“Hold me,” Logan smirked, knowing she was soft on the inside, under all the ice and hard, very hard rock on the outside she was a delicate flower. “The magic word Ling Ling?” He spoke knowing he had her under his control but hoped that she wouldn’t yell at him again.  
“Step off bitch?” She jokingly replied, knowing that the white trash he was would know the Eminem reference.  
“Close enough.” He chuckled and wrapped his big, strong, muscular arms around her petite waist. She felt safest when he held her, like no zombie or bad guy or keyboard and mouse smurf that’s using a level twelve account could affect her, he was never going to find that out though because he’d never let her forget it, but she never wanted him to let go. 

The tender and genuine moment was interrupted by the return of Sam, who burst in through the door, Purna following only seconds behind the infamous rapper. The two new arrivals stared at the embraced couple, their eyes flickering back and forth between the two in perfect synch. “So,” Sam started, either oblivious to Purna ,who was barricading the entrance to the small shack, or choosing to ignore her. “You guys fuck?” 

“As sweet as this moment is,” Purna huffed, standing tall and looking as gorgeous as ever, except she wasn’t. The ex-bodyguard was slouched over the dresser she used to block the door and was covered in dried and newly stained blood, mud and sand. “We may have attracted some attention on our way back, SOMEONE had to yell at the top of their lungs for some unknown reason!” Purna glared at the accused man, panting heavily as she struggled to catch her breath.

“PRAWN, HE CALLED ME THE B WORD!” Ling Ling jumped at her defence.  
“Darling she’s talking about Sam,” Logan reassured Ling Ling as she was starting to panic that it may have been her doing that brought the unwanted guests into the temporary home.  
“I-I knew that I was just joking around.” He knew this was a lie, Logan could see right through her. It also helped that she was a terrible liar. 

“We should get going, quickly,” Purna spoke up, and Logan and Ling Ling, who had been in their own little world, finally noticed-or decided to notice rather- the persistent and harsh knocking of decayed fists on the wooden shack. Ling Ling had grasped her Wakizashi tightly in her right hand, Logan followed suit swiftly, arming himself with the nearby bat that laid on the coffee table and a variety of things he thought would make ‘suitable’ throwables.  
Sam and Purna, barely having time to catch their escaping breath, were in no shape to run and were not keen on trying to take face them head-on. Again. Thanks to Sam! 

“Anytime you lovebirds are done sucking each other off, we’d love a hand with this!” Purna wrestled with the shack doors, barricading it with whatever she could reach as more and more stumbled their way across the beach towards the group's position. She seemed to be the only sensible one and not really wanting to die on a shitty zombie-filled resort, was fuel to the fire in her belly, the others were in their own world. Ling-Ling and Logan lost in each other's beautiful eyes like pools of the finest chocolate, thinking of what they do if they lost each other and Sam trying and failing to just walk in a straight line, he could talk all big but he was really a lightweight, like 3%! He had ONE 3% pint that he poured himself whilst Purna was actually scavenging for food as they planned, he called it a ‘momentary lapse of reality’ which was basically his way of saying he likes being drunk for fun. But seriously just ONE! 

They had to think of a plan before this was their last moment, which they would all rather it not be. “What if we-” Logan was cut off by an ear-shattering bang! The room filled with blood, splinters and pieces of fibreglass from the surfboard keeping the distance between the four and the horde outside. Logan embraced the startled Ling Ling in his trembling arms and dropped the two to their knees, ready to sacrifice himself so the love of his life would come out unscathed, with a flurry of footsteps and a couple of fumbles Purna leapt across the king size bed, pulling along the sheets and blankets that lay on it in an almost flawless slide. Until she landed on her ankle gritting her teeth in pain, she tried to hold it in but it was unbearable all her weight pushed down on it. She roared out in agony, but it was only muffled by an extremely loud and girly scream, it was Sam. He leapt from his place on the couch where attempting to get his worn work boots off and dived for cover behind the bathroom door, grabbing a suspiciously shaped lamp to protect himself with. It all happened so quickly. “WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT!” Sam cried out in a childlike tone, still hiding behind the innocent safety of his lamp. 

“Calm down Sam, it’s alright.” Logan snapped at him trying to say it without making it obvious that he didn't know what was going on either, but to calm the scattered drunk as well. It fell silent for the time being, they could barely hear the shuffling corpses along the boardwalk leading to the shack. “Everyone still amongst the living?” he said softly, hoping not to disturb the peace.

“I'm covered in blood, but it's not mine thank fuck. I'm good.” Sam said and then followed it up with a charming burp and almost throwing up in the same action.

“Barely, I wouldn't mind a hand right now, though I’d much prefer a sexy nurse to kiss it better for me.” Purna groaned in pain, hoping to lighten the mood with her amazing sense of humour. Everyone gave a worried smile, it worked. She emerged from behind the bed, Purna clenched her fist as she pulled herself into as comfortable sitting spot on the bed as she could, “dad didn't raise a quitter.” it put a smile on Ling Ling's face, she knew Purna wasn't as tough she made it out to be, she was just stubborn but it was their little secret.

“Are you ok babe?” Logan asked Ling Ling looking at her sweet smile knowing that everyone was still alive, she wasn't going to admit it though.  
.  
“Fine darling, are you ok? You didn't take a bullet for me did you?” Desperately hoping the answer was no this time.

“Not this time ling, we’re just down a surfboard. Sigh,I always liked Gerald, he will be missed.”

“You're a sped.” Ling Ling giggled, planting a kiss on the the texans rough lips, mouthing the words ‘I love you’ to him.

“I know I'm not getting that sexy nurse anytime soon but a hand would still be nice.” Purna said with a smirk on her face, she didn't want to ruin their moment. She always thought they were cute together even though they were so different, like no one else would work as well with the other as did, but no one would've thought of them together. It was truly a modern KiriKamiBaku. Except there was two of them. 

“I'll tend to the not so patient, patient over there.” Ling Ling said jokingly shooting a glare at Purna who gave a shrug and gestured to her injured ankle. “I know,I know.” She sighed.

“I’m going to check out the door, everyone stay quiet, low and away from windows, we don't want whoever this is to know where in here if they don't already and I’d rather not be some target practice for the day,” he spoke in a very commanding and leading tone, but everyone knew that this was just bullshit. It was either to gain more respect which he lost, after the “pool incident” or he was trying to impress Ling Ling, he was always trying to do that wherever he got a chance so it was most likely that.

Logan hesitantly let go of Ling Ling going to plant a kiss on her cheek, but Ling Ling pulling him in for more than just the cheek. Confused but no complaining he made his way to the other side of the lounge room avoiding any sort of opening to be spotted through. he edged closer and closer towards what was left of the broken door, cautious of another shot of whatever or whoever, that was to pierce the silence that had fallen at the moment and to pass straight through his chest, he knew whether it was aimed for him or not it, a shot like that would have no mercy on his squishy body. As he carefully and slowly tore away what was left of the surfboard from the broken door, a body fell in towards the shack on Logans’ foot, he screamed like a little bitch but muffled it in the elbow of his shirt. At least that answered the question of whose blood was it he thought to himself. Ling Ling turned from aiding Purna, “you ok there Logan, did the big scary dead guy scare you?” Logan pretended not to hear the comment and he could see outside the along the wide beach of the banoi, their previous unwanted guests were not paying the hut any mind and were focused on a new threat.  
An armoured truck had pulled up to the beachside as far as they could go, they weren’t able to bring the truck closer but they didn’t need to. Six or seven soldiers jumped out of the truck, armed to the teeth with everything from AQ-27’s ™ (they look the same and work the same as AK-47 but we didn’t want to pay copyright.) down to even fag grenades™ , surely they were from the military that had come to the island because of the outbreak. They looked the part, even acted and listened to a leading captain, but there was something off, why were they coming for them? Logan pondered to himself, in turn brutally murdering both his two remaining brain cells. He thought that they were on good terms with the military, the four stayed out of the way of them and vice versa, but he could recall the lieutenant saying something about soldiers deserting and going rogue with the group known as, the S.S. He thought it was for specialist soldiers or super shell squadron but no. it wasn't that. They called themselves, the Surviving Survivors. The four thought that was a fucking stupid name, could they not think of anything better than that? Like Logan’s Bitches, the other three thought that was fucking stupid and if he ever tried to name or introduce them like that they’d beat the shit out of him.  
Logan was dragged out of his reminiscing by the sound of gunfire into the horde of the undead, his suspicions were confirmed by the giant red ‘S.S.’ tagged on the side of the truck doors.

“Fuck,” Logan whispered under his breath, the others heard the distress in his voice, they knew it wasn't good whatever he saw. “We have to go now, like right fucking now.” 

“What is it, Logan?” Purna asked as Ling Ling tightened the bandages that held the crummy bamboo splint salvaged from the bed frame.

“Well there’s people with guns, lots of them and they're not here for the zombies...” Logan answered trying desperately not to be heard.

“Just grab what we need and let's go, we’ll go to the lighthouse, it's too much of struggle to get their gear and men up the hill and even if they do we have the high ground.” Purna suggested, being the only suitable leader of the small group of immune. 

“True, James wouldn't mind putting his men to work should the need arise and we can always just sell it off as some new gear for them.”

“Exactly, grab your shit and let's go and can someone help Sam, he’s been trying to tie his shoelaces this whole time.” She sighed knowing that nobody wanted too but they should help him out with it.

“Fuck off, I've got this, just give me a second, rgghh!” With a sudden pull of extreme force, Sam pulled his laces together fully and had tied his shoes to their disbelief. With a triumphant leap from his seat on the floor to his feet and a loud thud sound. He smashed his head on the cabinet that was in the bathroom, knocking himself unconscious. He managed to get several steps before completely hitting the floor face first at Logans feet.

“Are you fucking serious!?” Logan yelled, unable to hold it in any longer alerting the un-welcomed guests. He rushed to the drunkard's aid, partially wishing that he was dead cause if he wasn't, Ling Ling was going to change that. Logan lifted the surprisingly heavy man to his shoulders as he was slowly, but surely coming to, and hopped through the room to the back door. 

“How about me too, can I get a-” Ling Ling cut Purna off by lifting her into her arms bridal style like she weighed nothing, this was new, even Logan struggled to pick Purna when she had been running and jumping across the favela rooftops all day and her legs gave out from it.


	2. Ooo Flash back time *flash back noises*

Purna had pushed herself to the edge once again and go on any further, Logan had volunteered to carry her, still trying to make up for the pool incident, but he struggled to even lift her off the ground where she was resting, it didn't help that she kept saying how “your weak Logan, my grandma could lift me easier and she lost both her arms in ‘nam.” Logan was pushed to his limit with that and said “I don't know Prawn, it would help if you weren't so heavy.” The whole room had fallen silent. It played through his once again what he had said. He knew he was fucked, nobody spoke to him after that, Sam thought that it was too much and that they should go easier on him. If looks could kill, Sam and Logan would've been executed swiftly right then and there on the spot. The idiotic males were banished to the other side of the beach, that part was Sam’s fault when he said “we didn't say anything wrong, what are they going to do, banish us?” Those last words were the ones Sam regretted most. The boys had found a small hut at the outskirts of the beach but quickly found a problem, there was only one bed and only a small blanket from an animal pelt that looked like it been someone's pet dog at some point.

The two decided that they would just take turns sleeping but they found that this was just as shitty as not sleeping at all and neither of them was sleeping on the splintered and rotted floor. One night of their banishment which seemed like an eternity, Sam had gotten some whiskey for the two to celebrate their survival and not needing the girls, they also hadn't eaten in three days but that's not the point, the two drank till the bottle ran dry and then more but Sam being the lightweight he was passed out, fetal position on the bed. Logan did the right thing and took lookout duty, he had already taken his one and hadn't had a chance to sleep when Sam told him he had to watch the house whilst he fetched the booze, he could barely keep his eyes open and his blinks became long and weary, he couldn't take any longer. The male stroked his fingers through his mohawk and yawned, he couldn't find anywhere so he assumed that he must've gotten the message from the constant exaggerated yawns and the sleepy stager Logan had from the front door to the bed.  
The girls were alone in the shack that they’ temporarily’ called home, but Ling Ling knew Logan, and that he could only handle being without her for a few days, she was his one true love and the only thing he had left. No family. No money, no one to call when everything had taken a turn for the worse, but it was something more, but Ling Ling could never put her finger on why he was so special, even to her. “Maybe we were too hard on them Prawn.” She said holding her hand to her mouth trying not to think about the danger they could be in.  
“Theres been alot of Rams and Brutes spotting lately, they can’t take that on by themselves, they’re not as strong as us.” She hoped her humour would sway Purna’s thought on the topic.  
“Ling Ling, they called me fat!” Purna said still very hurt and hiding it poorly.  
“Yeah I know but, surely he learned his lesson. Nobody talked to him the whole day, he almost died twice because of it and when we got home I made him shower alone.”  
“But they called me fat! Ling Ling, you know how I feel when people comment on my weight, its muscle not fat!”  
“Exactly, and that’s why think we’ve been too harsh about it, two days banishment would definitely show them we mean business.”  
Prawn sighed but couldn’t help agreeing with her, she missed Sam’s big arms around her when she slept and his certain other benefits he brought to the table, “ok, we’ll go look for them and bring them back.”  
“Thank you prawn,” planting a friendly kiss on her cheek, “I will miss seeing your tattoos though.” leaving with a wide-mouthed grin.  
“How do you know about my tattoos? But They're under my boobs and above my-” Purna stopped, realising that she’d had left the shower door unlocked because she thought she was home alone last night.  
“Nice singing too.” Ling Ling giggled and winked at the now blushing, tan woman that stood mouth gaping in shock.

Meanwhile. Logan began to strip himself of his clothes, pulling his shirt over his head and having extreme trouble with his belt buckle, eventually he and felt the cool breeze on his now nude body, he closed what could barely be classified as a door to the room behind him. He drifted off almost instantly, being only asleep for a couple minutes, heard the door swing open again but couldn't see the face of the figure closing it so quietly behind them, it was too dark to see his own hand in front of his face, but he could make out the sexy silhouette in all their beauty with all the curves that a man could dream of on a woman and that ass Mmmm he thought to himself, biting his lip, he hadn't eaten in days but he knew what he wanted to eat next. The figure crawled into the bed behind him, wrapping their arm around Logan and kissing him softly and tenderly up and down his neck, Logan let out a little moan but held it back keeping his mouth closed. Logan grasped the soft-skinned arm and began to give it soft little kisses getting more intense with each one and getting higher up their arm. Logan rolled to face them and stuck his tongue in their mouth almost instantly, stopping the person in their tracks, they gave the same back to Logan making out passionately without break, the two were enjoying each other too much and didn't want to stop ever. Logan reached for their chest, gently squish and grasping the soft warm breast of his lover in his hands, they began to do slide their hands lower and lower down Logan's chest reaching for his thighs, he hadn't had someone do this before but it felt so good and he couldn't describe why. Logan pushed himself against them forcing his tongue to make one last amazing show of his skilled tongues-man-ship (yes, he calls it that) slowly, moving away from the others mouth leaving them breathless and in awe, they were so shocked and pleased that they said nothing. Logan grinned in the dark, knowing his partner couldn’t see it but knowing he made them feel good with just that alone, he didn’t even get to the best part, but he couldn’t go on anymore without having the chance of passing out mid-fuck. Logan rolled over and pulled their arms around him once again and snuggled as they had before, pleased with himself before whispering “I knew you couldn't go without babe.” he felt what he thought was a hand between his thigh, they're Logan's enjoying Logan's legs, he knew those leg workouts would pay off one way or another. “I could never get enough of these, baby.” replied from the deep voice of the other male.

Morning came and the sun shone in through the piss weak door, it felt like a laser piercing right through Logan’s head, it blinded him and he knocked some bottle caps of the table, hitting against the floor and began ringing, that made Logan’s head feel like it was about to burst. Ling Ling and Purna stood in the doorway and shone more light into his eyes by opening the door, they stood in awe at the two naked men cuddling each other in bed, “So.” Ling Ling chirped up, “was he any good Logan? Should I be jealous?”  
Logan, still desperately trying not to die from his killer hangover, had no idea what the crazy woman was on about, he was wondering why she got up out of bed so fast anyway. He felt an arm feel for Logan’s presence in the bed and it pulled him closer to them, Logan turned around the find the face of the drunken or was drunk Sam laying next to him making kisses into the pillow. The American lept from the bed as quickly as he could, Ling Ling had never seen him move so fast, not even when they were on top of the police car to get away from the Ram in the city and he had thrown all his weapons at him.  
“I swear nothing happened, Ling Ling please, believe me, I would never!’  
“Mmm baby, come back and show me more of what that mouth do.” Slurred the drugged and still asleep Sam.  
“Hmmm, he seems to think differently.” Ling Ling laughed with Purna at the embarrassed Logan covering himself with only a shirt,which wasn't hiding much of his dignity, among other things.  
“Please babe, we didn't do anything, I didn't do anything!” he pleaded, “it's not what it looks like.”  
Ling Ling threw her head back and placed the back of her hand dramatically on her forehead and walked out of the bedroom, Logan followed and Purna didn't want to miss this, though she may need to burn her eyes clear of the image of a naked Logan. “Oh the audacity, and here I thought we had something special Logan, you were mine but now you've been tainted by another's love. I just can't believe this betrayal.” She joked around despite knowing that Logan hadn't did anything with Sam, nor did he want too, she trusted him and if he said he didn't then he didn't, But she couldn’t pass up an opportunity like this.  
Ling Ling turned around to see Logan on his knees begging, he was unimpressed by her joking, he knew she was just joking, or at least he hoped she was. He began to tear up, “I'm sorry Ling Ling.” he said with his head hung in sadness.  
Ling Ling felt bad for the poor crying man trying to hold back his tears as long as he could, she didn't want him to feel like this, she rushed over next to him and put her arms around the big hunched over male.  
“Hey, hey its ok honey don't cry,” she spoke softly to him, Ling Ling signalled Purna to leave the two alone for a minute and to go see how Sam was doing. She rubbed her hands along his back, calming him as much as she could.  
“I know nothing happened between you too last night, I don't know about the others though.” She chuckled hoping it would help to lighten the mood, he began to try and tell her and move out of her grip, she held him close to her chest tightly. He calmed down again and stopped sobbing, “listen to me darling, are you listening? You mean the world to me and I know I mean the same to you, I better, but I trust you with life and if you say that nothing happened then nothing happened, I love you ok? Like a lot!” She pulled his hands away from his tear covered face, and kissed him softly, he was hesitant and limp towards it but accepted that it felt nice and kiss her back,  
“if you’d like i can convince Prawn to say that she was with Sam in bed last night if he starts asking questions, would you like me to do that for you darling?’  
“Could you?” Logan whimpered too her, she held his stubble covered face in her hands, wiping the tears from his eyes as she made him look her in the eyes  
“For you my darling, I would give the world.” Before kissing him again and embracing him after so long without him. She leaned in close to him and whispered in his ear. “You know, during this two weeks I've missed you, it’s no fun to just think about you in the shower and there's only so much I can do too myself, or when lie next to me in bed with your big strong muscular arms feeling down my body.” Ling Ling ran her fingers down his chest and then moved to hers.  
“I think I have something that might… cheer you up.” she unbuttoned her top, button by button seeing the excitement in Logan’s eyes, they lit up, she pulled her shirt open revealing her bare chest, a smile had crept into Logan’s face, she was straddling him, now the two were almost against each other. She leaned into Logan’s other ear, “you know, if you don’t tell anyone you can touch them.” She giggled at that, they both did like they were teenagers again, she opened her top again showcasing her breasts that looked like gates of heaven to Logan, she didn’t have to wait long until he took her up on that offer, it surprised her but she liked it, he had all of her in his hand as she got closer to him, pushing her against him and moving his hands from her chest to her ass, she kissed him and their tongues danced with each other in their connected mouths, they continued making out for what seemed like forever but not long enough to the both of them before Ling Ling forced herself to stop.  
“I love you.” they said in unison, “jinx!” they both said straight after, they laughed,they both needed that. They need their other half of an idiot, as Ling Ling buttoned up her top and stood up she held out her hand for the male, they stood side by side, smiles that lit up the room.  
“We’ll finish this later, hmm?” She offered, “smells like you need a shower too.” she winked at him.  
“Only if you take the lead.” he sounded better and he couldn't stop smiling, she knew she’d done good.


	3. L3 contiued, yeah still couldnt think of a title

Ling Ling and Logan carried the other two injured survivors to the safety of the lighthouse. It was a long and stressful trek, Ling Ling carrying Purna who used a small handgun she had found to take on the zombies that rampaged at them. A few infected, more walkers and each time a small herd attacked them, Logan was forced to place an unconscious Sam somewhere safe and guard him as they shot the oncoming threats. Once the herd has diminished, Logan would struggle to lift the rapper onto his back again, before they continued their journey to the lighthouse.

Purna, not able to help much from her position, decided that she was the designated lookout, calling out nearby threats of both human and non-human to the two conscious and uninjured survivors. Logan, who was falling behind the group, carried the heavy rapper and grumbled complaints to himself while Ling Ling made sure to watch over him, in the event, he hurt himself. 

The event did arise, around ten minutes after they left. Logan was attempting to pick up Sam once again when his knee gave out. The former football star shouted a cry of surprise and pain, dropping the rapper as he fell to the ground. Ling Ling rushed over to her fallen lover, worried as she kneeled down, moving a hand from carrying Purna to his shoulder.  
“Logan, are you alright?” She asked, eyes full of concern and fear. Logan looked at her, giving her a reassuring smile as he cradled his leg, just under his knee.

“I’m alright, my knee has just fucked up again.” He huffed, doing his best to hide the pain from his dearest, although she could see right through him. The woman looked around, placing Purna beside the other two crippled survivors and nodded slightly.  
“Watch them for me, I am going to see if there is another way.” She ordered Purna, who nodded in response. Ling Ling ignored Logan’s hushed protests, and stalked around the nearby gas station that was just out of eyesight from the other survivors, and hoped that they would be alright until she got back. 

The black haired woman crept around the edges, using her blade to take down any infected that she came across. She moved swiftly, short hair weaving around her face as she moved, and she constantly had to brush back her bangs. She needed a haircut. (her hair is perfect)

Ling Ling ducked behind a broken down car at the sight of the small group of soldiers. They were fighting a rather large herd of infected and walkers, and by the looks of it, losing. Two of them struggled to fight back the zombies that were pushing against them and clawing at their helmets, three were freaking out over bite wounds and one was laying down on the ground while zombies tore at his guts and ate his intestines like it was KFC chicken nuggets. 

Behind them, was a large armoured truck she had never seen such a beast of a truck like that one, its thick armour plating, the blood splattered black rubber of tires almost as big as her and the khaki paint, which in her opinion would look better in a lily red. Ling Ling stared in awe at the truck, before formulating a quick plan to get to the truck undetected, and then how to get the truck to the injured survivors. 

Ling Ling readied herself seeing the armoured beast unmanned and the soldiers a little preoccupied with other problems like whose intestines were spread across the road and how much they would like it if theirs weren’t the next ones. She crouched down into a sprinting position, knees almost touching her chin, she knew it was now or never she. She burst into a full sprint, it was flawless and graceful despite her refusal to ever run in anything other than her high heels, or at least this is what it felt like, in reality, her bangs flowed in the wind almost betraying her by jabbing her in the eye and blocking her vision several times and her run was like the desperate attempt you make when you trip, to keep running forward hoping you’ll regain balance and pretend like nothing happened. But she pushed through the sprint for the truck, muttering in her head over and over, louder and louder “I have to for them.” 

Ling ling pushed her nimble body against the side of the truck, feeling the smooth metallic skin of the animal she rested upon, “I’m here now my love,” she let out before catching her breath and taking a glance at the soldier position, they were down another two but standing triumphant at the diminishing horde of zombies. She didn’t have much longer to wait around, Ling Ling crept around the side of the vehicle to the opposite driver side door and tugged at the door handle. She climbed inside and wiggled herself in the worn leather seats, the warmth absorbed from the sun’s rays felt amazing along her back and ass, she hadn’t had anything nearly as comfortable to sit on since their arrival at the beach hut, well except for Logan of course.

She pulled the door behind her and turned on the ignition, or at least tried and failed when she quickly realised she had forgotten about finding the keys, they had to be on one of the soldiers,”fuck!” she blurted out throwing her head into her hands on the steering wheel, in turn, beeping the loud and obnoxious horn of the truck, echoing through the surrounding area before plummeting it into a period of silence. The soldiers turned to look at the Asian woman sitting at the steering wheel of the armoured vehicle, both the soldiers and Ling Ling giving the other a look of confusion at why she was there and what she was doing. The group of soldiers stood confused until what looked to be the leader of the squad push through the front of the group and mouth the words of what appeared to be ‘don’t just stand there, liar’ she had no idea why he had screamed that at them maybe he meant something else. Ling Ling didn’t have to wait very long to find out that he did not say ‘liar’ and it was in fact ‘fire’, a lead storm conjured from the ends of the soldier's guns as they opened fire on the distressed woman. The car and Ling Ling were kept safe by the thick steel barrier lining of the car. Fueled with the adrenaline of being shot at, she knew she had to make do with what she had, she unsheathed the bowie knife from her back and pulled off the panel that lay under the steering wheel.


End file.
